Lovers
by Unliving Girl
Summary: Porque ellos no podían ser otra cosa más que amantes.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fiera Sakura sería completamente mía.

.

Lovers

Capítulo único

.

Uchiha Sasuke a su corta edad nunca creyó verse en tal situación. Y es que a pesar de contar con solo diecisiete años era una persona realmente madura, de una conducta admirable e impecable, orgulloso de decir que nunca se había dejado llevar por impulsos de ninguna clase; como usualmente suele pasar con personas de su misma edad. Él tenía otras prioridades en las que pensar.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se hallaba arrastrado por el sentir más básico del hombre? ¿Cómo llegó esta situación?

Ahora mismo retozando a su lado, compartiendo el lecho se encontraba la mujer que lo había hecho caer en el sentimiento más bajo; o al menos así él consideraba. Lujuria.

Ambos desnudos y cubiertos con una sabana de seda de color perla. Ella aún dormía con la cabeza pegada a su torso intentando estar lo más cerca que podía a él, como en los últimos días.

Sasuke acariciaba los lagos cabellos de ella, eran de un color tan peculiar, aunque él se lo digiera abiertamente eran de un color hermoso. Rosa.

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse en su punto más alto de la mañana, sus rayos entraban por las ventanas y la puerta abierta del balcón; una caliente brisa de verano empezaba a ondear tenuemente las cortinas y la habitación empezaba a aclararse.

Ella se removió suavemente haciendo gestos con los labios y aunque él no podía verla de frente sabía de memoria cada gesto que ella hacía al despertar. Lo primero que ella hiso fue levantar el rostro hacia él, abriendo sus grandes ojos de color verde más brillosos que aguas alumbradas por el sol.

"Buenos días Sasuke-kun". Gimió ella antes de darle un suave y dulce beso en los labios, tan habitual de su parte.

"Sakura".

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que ella se pusiera encima de él, abrasándolo por el cuello y profundizando el beso. Sasuke mentiría si dijera que no estaba esperando eso, llevaba deseándolo desde que había abierto los ojos en la madrugada.

Los besos de Sakura eran fogosos y llenos de devoción, su piel olía a flores dulces y refrescantes; sus labios tenían un sabor tan lujurioso, como aroma a fresas poseían.

Sasuke era un joven que nunca antes había disfrutado del placer sexual con otra persona. Cuando vio a Sakura por primera vez supo que algo se había despertado en él, en ese momento ignoraba qué era pero fue descubriéndolo con el pasar de los días; hasta que llegó el momento de disfrutar el placer más viejo conocido por el hombre, de disfrutar del placer que se encontraba entre las piernas de una mujer.

Oportunidades antes de esta no le habían faltado, Sasuke no era ignorante a la atracción femenina que ejercía inintencionadamente, pero simplemente podría decirse que él nunca había sentido tal tracción por una mujer. No hasta que la conoció a ella.

Su miembro se irguió tan rápido cuando se puso en contacto con los suaves y húmedos labios inferiores de Sakura; apenas ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él su pene casi se deslizó en el interior de Sakura.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Gimió de nuevo entre besos en el momento que la cabeza carnosa y abultada de su pene frotó contra el clítoris de su amante.

Sasuke la tomó de los cabellos de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí para profundizar el beso, de la manera en la que él más lo disfrutaba; metió su lengua en la dulce y lujuriosa boca de Sakura saboreando cada rincón.

Con su brazo libre rodeó su cintura y la apegó más a él, comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, frotando con más ímpetu el clítoris de ella con su hinchado pene. El deseaba ponerla a tal límite del deseo para que fuera ella misma la que lo montara con el salvajismo que deseaba.

Entre los deliciosos jadeos de Sakura, su hermoso rostro doblegado ante la pasión que él le otorgaba y la exquisita corriente que recorría su espina dorsal al tenerla masturbándolo Sasuke dudaba cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin arrojarla a la cama y saciar sus bajos instintos.

"Vamos, hazlo Sakura." Gimió apunto de empotrarla contra la cama.

Fue Sakura en ese momento que guiada por sus pasiones y gimiendo desesperada lo empujó contra las almohadas y tomó su gran pene deslizándolo dentro de ella.

Sasuke sintió el apretado y suave interior de Sakura rodeándolo al instante y gruñó casi rasgándose la garganta -Dioses, se sentía tan bien- rápidamente Sasuke llevó sus manos a los redondos y suaves glúteos de Sakura y los apretó dejando marcas rojas de sus dedos.

Sakura gimió encantada mientras comenzaba a moverse poniendo sus finas manos en el torso de Sasuke para impulsarse y siendo guiada por las manos de Sasuke que todavía apretaban su delicioso culo.

Sasuke se sintió en la gloría absoluta, el húmedo y caliente interior de Sakura lo acogía deliciosamente haciéndole ver las estrellas conforme ella lo montaba; su panorama no podría estar más agasajado viendo como los pechos de Sakura rebotaban con el movimiento de su cuerpo, por como sus caderas se movían sobre él de manera hipnótica mientras que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior.

Sentirse de esta manera con ella era glorioso.

Los quejidos de Sakura iban en aumento con el transcurso del movimiento en sus redondas caderas. Ella frotaba su clítoris contra el pubis de Sasuke estimulando una corriente en sus nervios que se esparcía hacía todo su cuerpo; el pene de Sasuke era de buen tamaño y sentía como la estiraba cada vez que entraba en ella.

Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en el bajo vientre de ambos, sus miradas chocaron sabiendo que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al tan deseado orgasmo. Los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron al igual que los de Sakura; el suave, caliente y húmedo interior que lo acogía lo apresó alrededor de su pene con tanta presión que fue incontenible por más tiempo; una luz cegadora se apoderó de todo su ser dejándolo en blanco. El esperma de Sasuke se impulso con tal energía en el interior de Sakura que ella gimió fuertemente su nombre al sentirse llena de semen.

Sakura jadeó una vez más cayendo rendida sobre él, Sasuke besó con suavidad la cabeza de Sakura, ambos estaban sudorosos y pegajosos pero completamente satisfechos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos?" Preguntó Sasuke ya relajado y abrasándola.

"No lo sé." Sakura se removió sobre su torso. "Todavía la siento dura dentro de mí Sasuke-kun" le susurró Sakura excitada en el oído.

"Hn." Sasuke la depositó suavemente en la cama y se acomodó entre sus torneadas piernas sin sacar su pene erecto del interior en ella, Sasuke comenzó a repartir suaves besos en su cuello.

"Sasuke-kun, él volverá pronto." Se quejó pero sin hacer nada para quitárselo de encima.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que aquel hombre llegaría pronto a la casa pero no le importaba, él se sentía completamente dominado por sus instintos.

Si le dijeran hace unos meses atrás que él relegaría todo a segundo plano por una mujer, se reiría seguramente; pero si le dijeran que no era una mujer cualquiera sino una casada ni más ni menos que con su tío Madara, no otra que Uchiha Sakura probablemente él los tomaría por retrasados mentales.

Y eso era porque nunca la había conocido hasta hace unas semanas atrás, cuando Madara viajó por asuntos de la empresa a Europa.

A Sakura le preocupaba quedarse sola en aquel lugar inhóspito en el que su esposo la obligaba a vivir por lo que acudió a Mikoto en busca de ayuda, Sakura también le había mencionado que había algunos problemas en la casa y si era posible que mandara a alguien que pudiera arreglarlos.

Mikoto pensó detenidamente a qué clase de persona podía enviar, era un lugar muy alejado y le preocupaba mucho la seguridad de Sakura, pues ella sólo contaba con veintiún años de edad y sin la seguridad Madara –un hombre ya adulto y en la plenitud de su vida- algo horrible podía pasarle a Sakura.

En el preciso momento que Mikoto se debatía cómo podría ayudar a Sakura, Sasuke llegó a casa informado del receso de clases por vacaciones. Mikoto entusiasmada sugirió a su hijo menor para que pasara un par de veces a la semana a vigilar la casa y que arreglara los problemas de Sakura. La mujer no tenía la menor idea de los que se despertaría se ambos jóvenes.

La primera vez que Sasuke la vio se sintió inmediatamente tentado por la joven mujer frente a él; ella no era alta, mediría aproximadamente un metro sesenta, tenía una figura menuda y de suaves curvas más una piel blanca y cremosa. Su cabello era largo y sedoso de un color rosa que armonizaba con su piel y una mirada intensa muy vibrante de color verde. Hermosa.

No podía creer que ella fuera la esposa de su tío, tenía una apariencia física que la hacía ver más joven que él, y según su padre sabía que era cinco años mayor. ¿Qué hacía Madara casado con una chica que podía ser a simple vista su hija? Muchas respuestas acudieron a su cabeza y las ignoró, no le incumbían.

Sólo hicieron falta unos pocos días a solas en aquella cabaña para que Sasuke cediera a sus más bajos instintos, los que sólo Sakura había podido despertar en él -Y con un demonio que cuando la tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez supo a que sabía la pación en toda su expresión.

Sasuke dejó de lado todos aquellos pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza, ahora tan solo importaba el hecho de que Sakura se encontraba en sus brazos y ambos disfrutando de los placeres de la carne.

Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas penetrando a Sakura, con una de sus manos la tomó de la cadera y con la otra comenzó a masajear sus pechos, su cabeza se acomodó entre el hombro y el cuello de Sakura para degustar mejor su aroma. Deliciosa.

"Te amo Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura rodeándolo con sus blancas y tersas piernas la cintura, las manos de ella se dirigieron a su cabello estimulándolo con sus dedos.

"Te amo." Respondió Sasuke entregándose nuevamente a la pación, como los amantes que eran.

Fin

.

Llevo demasiado tiempo sin escribir, borré los otros fics que tenía y no sé cómo pero me animé a volver a escribir pero es que veo con tan poco movimiento esto que lo quise hacer. Un poco infantil quizás pero no me importa.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía apenas termine de escribir esto lo publiqué, me daba mucho morbo imaginarme a Sakura teniendo un idilio con Sasuke siendo esposa de Madara, el resto de la historia se las dejo a ustedes.

Espero que las pocas almas que transitan por aquí hayan disfrutado leer esto.


End file.
